Revenge best severed cold
by sarahXfrodoXkatnissXpongs
Summary: this is a rise of the brave tangled dragons story but for some reason i can only get ROTG an tangled to come up on the crossover. sorry when pitch being to plot again, jack calls on his friends hiccup, rapunzel, merdia and his new friend to help him stop pitch
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Wake up" Mother Nature slowly opened her eyes to see boy with bleach white hair with the bluest eyes in the world sitting next to her. She began to raise herself before a swelling pain form her arm and on her forehead caused her to fall back down. " whoo take it easy you've had a nasty beating " he put his hand against her forehead. It was cold and help with the pain, but it was soft and caring. " I usually find out a person's name before I let them touch my head ". He just laughed. " Well aren't I luck, names Jack Frost "

" Mother Nature but just call me Maggie ". Jack moved his hand over one of the cut and she let out a groan from the pain. " You must have done something really bad to get that kind of fight with Pitch "

" What you'd mean? " he moved his hand from her head. She wanted to protest, to stay a little longer but that would have shown she needed him and that's the last thing she will show anyone ever again. She got herself into a sitting position and saw that jack was sitting on some type of stick thing. " Well when I was flying past you were getting the crap kicked out of you by Pitch "

" I don't remember "

" Well luckily for you I came to your rescue "

" Well, my hero "

She put her hands to her face. Trying hard to remember. " Hey it's okay, it's not that big a deal " he came down to her level and moved her hands from her face. " anyway we need you looked up cause as much I know, I'm no doctor " he stood up and extended his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up. " Come on lets go see North "

" Wait No " she quickly drew back. He looked at her with confusion, " what? "

" I … I can't go see north "

" Why not? "

" Were not … how you say … I'm on the naughty list with the guardians. We were good friends once and well I don't like to talk about it but it just went down hill from like day one " she begun to become light headed again and would have fallen if Jack hadn't caught her. " is there anyone else you know who could help? "

" I think I know one person who can help but its goanna be a long flight, hope you don't get air sick "

" I'm more of a land person "

He grabs her by the waist and took off. She grabbed a hole of him tightly and closed her eyes letting out a little scream in the process. Jack just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel was standing in her room. Eugene was out working on plans for the kingdom. She was worrying about her hair, for some reason her hair had started to grow back into it's blond. She once sang the song to see what would happen and it was her worst fear. Her hair began to glow. What it if went back to blond completely? I mean the first time her hair was blond she was kidnapped and raised by an evil women using Rapunzel for her powers.

She decided to stop thinking about it and focus on more important things like the kingdom. Maybe her mother could help her? She was leaving the room when she heard a knock on the balcony door. She turned to see Jack Frost standing against the door. " Jack what are you doing? "

" I need your help " Jack placed something down on the bed. Rapunzel couldn't see what or who it was. " What did you just put on my bed? "

" Oh right Rapunzel mother Nature, Mother Nature Rapunzel " as Jack, said this Mother Nature came into view. She had a green ting to her skin. She worn a darker green dress that went passed her ankles; the Patten on the dress was leafs. Her hair was jet black. And just past her shoulders, with a side fringe to the right side and a pink butterfly pin placed to the left of her head, but it was her eyes that really stood out to Rapunzel. They were the colour of the sunrise. She gave Rapunzel a slight wave of the hand " your beautiful "

" Well thank you, it's nice to be seen by someone now and then but call me Maggie " Jack clapped his hands to stop that conversation. Thank God were the words running though her mind." Well on that happy note, you know how to fix the bumps right? "

" Yea but it's going to take time "

" What about your hair " Jack came over and held some of the hair into her face. " I don't know if my hair can still do that after it being cut and what affect it could leave "

" Oh come on what's the worst that could happen? "

" She could die " Maggie put her hand up " yea I don't want to die but if it means I can find out my memories I'm in "

" Wait why don't take her to tooth if it's her memory she needs help with " Jack took Rapunzel to one side away from Maggie. " she doesn't want to go to any of the guardians and you're the only one I can think of who can help "

Rapunzel looked back and forth from Mother Nature and Jack, a little part of her was still trying to get over the fact that Mother Nature was sitting on her bed. She let out a big breath." Okay, fine I'll do it ". Jack pick her up " oh thank you thank you, this means I don't have to go to Merida "

" Thanks a lot "


End file.
